Álbum de família
by Brightest Moonlight
Summary: Sobre crianças, fotografias e ursinhos de pelúcia. Resposta ao Aconitum Challenge.


**_Álbum de família _**

**_-x- _**

**_Sobre crianças, fotografias e ursinhos de pelúcia. Resposta ao Aconitum Challenge._**

**_-x- _**

**Titulo: Álbum de família **

**Tema:** Crianças

**Itens:** fotografias, família

_Look at this photograph _  
_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

Julian Alexander Hale-Stilinski desceu as escadas nas pontas dos pés. Já era tarde, tarde demais para um garotinho de seis anos estar acordado, segundo Papai, não ele, mas ele não conseguia dormir. E Jude gostava de olhar as fotos da alcateia. Então porque não olhar agora? Os álbuns de fotos da alcateia ficavam na estante de baixo, de fácil acesso para as crianças. Ele pegou alguns com certo esforço e sentou-se no tapete. Abriu aquele que ele sabia ser o preferidos dos pais.

Jude adorava fotografias. De preferencia, as bem grandes e coloridas, com um monte de gente nelas. As suas fotos preferidas era do casamento dos pais. Ele achava que os dois estavam muito bonitos, mas a cara embasbacada de Papai muito engraçada. Aquela que ele sempre fazia quando Papi fazia algo engraçado, uma meia carranca e um meio sorriso. Tia Lydia também estava bonita - não tão bonita quanto a Tia Cora, com certeza. Todo mundo sabia quem era a tia preferida dele - e ele achava muito estranho a cara de enjoo que Tio Scott estava em todas as fotos.

Pensando bem, sempre que Papai e Tio Scott se encontravam, eles faziam essa expressão como se ambos estivessem com dores de barriga muito fortes. Vai entender.

Depois das fotos do casamento, Jude adorava aquelas que seus pais seguravam um bebezinho minúsculo, com sorrisos abertos e radiantes. Ele não acreditava que aquela coisinha minúscula era ele , mas a Tia Cora havia explicado que todos os bebês eram pequenos quando nasciam. Uma vez ele havia perguntado aos pais porque nenhuma daquelas fotos aparecia um dos dois "grávidos" como a Tia Lydia e a Tia Allison tinha ficado quando estava carregando os primos. Papi havia dado risada e explicado q ue homens não podiam ficar grávidos. E depois como eles haviam pegado Jude em um lugar chamado adoção (ou era orfanato?) quando ele era um bebezinho e desde esse dia eles amavam Jude muito, muito, muito.

Virou algumas páginas do álbum. Algumas fotos de Papi e Tia Lydia , que parecia ter engolido uma melancia de tão grande. Mas Jude sabia que não er a uma melancia, mas sua priminha Amber ainda dentro da barriga dela. As foto seguintes eram de Papi segurando uma Amber bebê. Era uma coisinha bem pequena, com um punhado de cabelos castanhos na cabeça - iguais da Tia Cora, Jude pensou -, toda rosada e bonitinha. Não lembrava nada a boba chata que ela era agora, que gostava de arrancar a cabeça do ursinho alheio. Mas não era como se ele gostasse de ursinhos. Porque ele não gostava. Nem um pouco. Nem daqueles que vovô John havia comprado. Mesmo que Papi sempre diz que não tem problema nenhum gostar de ursinhos. NOPE.

Jude obviamente, não gostava de Amber. Ele preferia David e Rob. Meninas eram chatas. Todas elas. Até mesmo Emma.

Passou as páginas segui ntes distraidamente, parando naquelas que ele gostava muito como a foto da Tia Allison, Tio Scott e Tio Isaac com David, Rob e Emma ainda bebês ou na foto de casamento do Tio Danny e do Tio Jacks. Os últimos dois Jude não via muito. Papai havia dito que os dois moravam longe, em um lugar com nome engraçado - Inglaterra. Mas ele gostava muito dos dois, eles sempre estavam mandando presentes legais para ele.

Resolveu trocar de álbum e escolheu um que tinha a capa azul. Aquele tinha só as fotos de seu aniversário de um ano e Jude sempre gostou muito desse. Havia muitas fotos de Papai com um bebê bochechudo e sorridente. Nem parecia ele mesmo às vezes, pensou distraidamente, enquanto virava algumas páginas. Em algumas fotos ele também aparecia com Papi , que parecia bobamente feliz e orgulhoso. Nas páginas seguintes, ele aparecia nos braços de quase todos os adultos que conhecia, como a vovó Melissa , o vovô John,Tia Cora, Tio Scott , Tia Allison e até Tio Jacks. Num canto dessa foto, Tia Lydia aparecia tentando pegá-lo de volta e sendo segurada por umas três pessoas. Deu uma risadinha. Nunca entendeu porque esses dois não se gostavam. Deveria ser coisa de adultos, como as coisas que aconteciam entre Papai e o Tio Scott, pensou.

Folheou mais algumas páginas, mas já estava perdendo interesse pelas fotos. Um relógio pendurado na parede marcava dez e meia da noite. Papi provavel mente o pegaria ali e veria que ele estava vendo as fotos de novo e começaria a contar todas as histórias a respeito delas novamente. Ele também adorava as fotos. Sempre dizia que seus álbums favoritos eram aqueles que Jude tinha ajudado a montar e ele gostava desses também. Desistiu do á lbum de aniversário e pegou outro, com um ursinho enorme na capa. Esse estava vazio e segundo Papai era para o novo bebê. Ele havia ficado feliz com a noticia, mas não gostava daquele álbum não.

Primeiro, porque não gostara daquela capa. Ursinhos coloridos eram coisa de menina, segundo Tio Jacks , e ele era um menino bem crescidinho, como dizia também Tio Jacks. Segundo, porque ele sempre quisera um irmão desde que se entendera por gente. Uma vez até pedira de Natal .

Ainda não havia perguntando, mas Jude esperava que ele ganhasse um irmãozinho. Se fosse uma menina, certamente seria igual a Amber e Emma. Meninas eram idiotas, frescas e tinham piolho. Estremeceu internamente só de pensar em uma segunda Amber dentro de casa com ele todos os dias. Para sempre.

Sim, ele queria mesmo um irmãozinho. E queria que ele fosse bonzinho e que não fosse chorão e melequento como Elijah, o bebêzinho da Tia Cora e da Tia Lydia. Jude nunca entendeu a lógica dos bebês. Ele não era melequento, era? Claro que ele não era, Jude tinha visto as fotos! Unf.

Ele teria agora que perguntar se o novo irmãozinho dele seria melequento.

E que, de preferência, esse irmãozinho também não arrancasse as cabeças dos ursinhos de pelúcia que ele escondia debaixo da cama. Jude tinha que achar um esconderijo melhor, ao final das contas.

* * *

Notes: Hehehehe. Estou bem feliz com resultado, espero que vocês gostem e REVIEWS. E não, Jacks está certo. Na cabeça de uma criança de seis anos o nome JACKSON é MUITO menos complicado apenas Jacks.  
Explicações: Lydia e Cora estão juntas e elas tem dois filhos, Elijah e Amber.  
Danny e Jackson estão casados e em Londres. Dana-se Dethan.  
Allison, Isaac e Scott estão em um threesome maluco e tem trigêmeos (David, Rob e Emma), ironicamente.  
E obvio, Derek e Stiles são casados e tem um filho, Julian (cujo o apelido é Jude. Por causa da música dos Beatles, sacas?)  
E quem sabe quando sair o resultado do Desafio eu continuou isso aqui em uma pequena série de fanfics? Mas por hora, é apenas esse trabalho aqui.


End file.
